Better Off Without You
by asummerlovex
Summary: The four witch lines, Aurn, Light, Smoke, and Vida all have a member who's a little different from the standards...what happens when this differance attracts a vampire to each of them?
1. The First Two Cousins

A/N: Okay everyone! This is my first fic! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HER BOOKS!

**Better Off Without You**

****

**Chapter One: The First Two Cousins**

(Lyssia Vida's POV)

I stepped into the crowded house, pushing my blonde hair out of my face. I wore a smile, but my eyes were too sharp and aware what was going on around me. They were most definitely hunter eyes.

I looked quickly to the clock; it was only ten thirty. A sigh of relief escaped me before I could contain it. I had thought it was much closer to the Devil's Hour. Suddenly, I spotted the girl I had followed to the house in front of me. She had made the mistake of walking into a coffee shop owned by one of my fellow hunters without sleeves on. Apparently, she was marked. I smiled with extra cheer and walked up to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." I said to the girl. Never would I give out my real name at a party like this. Although it might have seemed like a normal hookup party, it was far from it. This was a place where the cattle were begging to become hamburgers. I had to fight to control my heart beat and my instincts, especially when a vamp bumped into me. The girl looked at me critically for a moment, before smiling.

"I'm Marguarite. Nice to meet you." Marguarite extended her hand, turning her body as she did so. I struggled to hold in a gasp when I saw the marks on her arms. Two names intertwined with vines, roses, and teardrops. Kristopher and Nikolas. I held a particularly strong hate for these two vamps, since they had changed my older sister, Sarah. I wanted to get a knife in them so badly, and I wanted them to feel the pain as I twisted my blade into their hearts. I forced a premeditated smile and pushed myself into my Vida shield. Everything crumbled, though, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, look what we have here." Slowly, I turned to face the man at my back. I knew even before I turned that he was a vamp; his aura was riddled with power, power that could only come by taking a human's life. Once I saw his face, I couldn't control the anger rushing through me. Nikolas was standing behind me. I forced myself to look clam, but on the inside, my blood was boiling. I wanted to kill him so badly, but I also found myself admiring him. He was...handsome. His skin was pale like a pearl, his black hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black pants. Half of me may have wanted to plunge my blade in his non-beating heart, but the other half...wanted to press myself up against him and melt in his arms. Where that had come from, I have no clue. "Another Vida," Nikolas said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. It was definitely time to start fighting.

I reached for my knife, but Nikolas knocked me down to the ground with a well placed punch in the gut. I struggled to grasp my power and grab another knife. I flipped a dagger out of my boot and threw it at Nikolas. I was aiming for his heart, but it fell short in his stomach. Nikolas cried out in pain. As he removed the dagger, I could feel that he wasn't quite as entertained as he was at the beginning of our fight. Oh, well. Nikolas threw the dagger down at the ground and aimed a bolt of his power at me. I could sense it coming closer, and I was scared. I'll admit that. The power was much greater than I had ever faced before, and it was coming straight at me. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to move out of the way. Just before it hit me, Nikolas' power was thrown back towards him by someone just as powerful...and quite familiar.

"Nikolas, leave her alone." Sarah's voice was soft, but commanding. I looked up in shock. Sarah was almost exactly as I had remembered her. Her blonde hair hung around her shoulders, and there was an air of confidence radiating off of her. I was alarmed to see, however, the strong vampiric aura falling off of her, and her deep black eyes. That wasn't my sister.

"Sarah."I whispered quietly. She turned towards me, a kind, apologetic smile on her face. Her skin was flushed, which told me she had just fed. I easily was able to read off her aura the fact that she had...killed her prey. I looked down, angrily. How could Sarah have been stupid enough to get herself in this position? If she had only listened to Adianna when she had told her to break off her relationship with those two vamps-Kristopher and Nissa-she would still be with me. I raised my face as Kristopher entered the room. He crossed over to Sarah and wrapped her in his arms. The look I shot him was anything but friendly. I was aware that my eyes had pooled with hot, angry tears. I just shook my head and walked out the front door.

And what upset me the most was that Sarah had done it. She had escaped from Dominique. But she never came back to get me.

(Sadie Aurn's POV)

_I'm probably the most confident witch of my generation. Supposedly, I'm here to 'protect the humans from the vampires, since they can't protect themselves.' That's what I was always taught to believe. But really, I don't see why the vampires are to be hunted. Sure, they kill people, but only to survive. Isn't that the same as a human killing a cow so that they could survive? Anyway, aren't I part vampire, since I'm a Aurn? It really doesn't make any sense._

_Dominique Vida doesn't understand my unwillingness to hunt vampires. How could she? She was too cold to let anyone in, to see the shades of gray. I saw them all, though, especially in my vampire friend, Riely. Riely was one of the strongest vampires I knew. She was a direct decedent of Kendra, her third or fourth fledgling. She was always at night clubs like Las Noches, which, incidentally, is the place where we first met._

_After Jessica's books had come out giving the world New Mayhem's location, I had wanted to see what Las Noches was like. The day I went, I left all of my knifes beside and coated myself entirely in my vampiric aura. No sense letting all of the vampires know I was a witch; that would be suicide. I had walked into the bar and sat down, looking around unsurely._ Lost, Aurn? _Riley's voice had trailed into my mind. I looked up at her and smiled. "No, actually, I'm right where I wanted to be." I don't know what it was that impressed Riley, but she took a liking to me. She knew I didn't hunt vampires willingly, but I was still strong, and I could kill a vampire if I truly wanted to. From that day on, Riley and I have been secretly meeting._

A tap at my window disturbed my thoughts. I looked over and smiled. Riley was standing on my balcony, dressed as a medieval princess, complete with a black corset. I used a tendril of my power to open the door, and continued to apply black eyeshadow to my eyes. "Nice Sadie. Very nice. No one would mistake you for a goody-good witch in that outfit." Riley said with a smirk. I had to smile back; it was true. I was in a deep black corset, with a blood-red pirate skirt. The bottom was ruffled, and a slit was cut up to my mid thigh. I wore strappy black stilettos on my feet. Finally, my curly brown hair was up in twists and spirals on the top of my head, and I had black eyeshadow and red lipstick on. For sure, no one would mistake me for a witch.

That was important, too, since Riley was taking me to a bash. Oh, it wasn't just any bash, either. It was a bash at Silver's house. There were rumors that Seite himself may even be there. This both terrified and excited me in a way I couldn't describe. "Ready." I said to Riley. She smiled wickedly and grabbed my arm. In the blink of my eye, we were standing in a ballroom.

All around us, people were dressed in frivolous costumes. Some girls were medieval princesses, some were gypsies. The guys were all dresses similar; most wore slacks and a eighteenth century top, but some were dressed differently. _Mingle, Sadie. _Riley whispered into my mind before disappearing into the crowd. A dangerous smile fell on my lips. I had no desire to do anything _but_ mingle. After all, this was fun. I walked out onto the dance floor and raised my hands into the air, shimming my body. I shook my hips from side to side along with the beat, my eyes closing as I lost myself in the music.

After about five minutes, two warm hands landed on my hips. I opened my eyes and was met with the cool silver stare of a special vampire. "Dance with me?" Silver asked.

A/N: There we go, first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, r&r, please! Oh, by the way, the next chapter will be about the other two witches, Daley Light and Salem Smoke. And yes, they all are related. They're cousins. R&R! Go, go go!


	2. The Second Witches

A/N: Thanks sooo much to Haru-lover09, my first review. You're awesome, and this chapter is dedicated to you! 3 Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HER BOOKS!

**The Second Witches**

(Salem Smoke's POV)

My face was a tight grimace as I entered the SingleEarth headquarters with my elder sister, Caryan, and my other 'sister' Daley. The aura of the vampires, although not strong, was unpleasant against my skin. I shuddered, bringing Caryan's attention to me.

"Salem, what's wrong?" She asked in her clam, peaceful voice. I frowned, and shook my head in anger, my dark brown hair falling into my face. I closed my eyes, trying to contain myself. A vampire came over, wondering what was wrong, and tried to push into my mind to clam me.

Irrationally, I suppose, I attacked the vampire. This, of course, wasn't something a Smoke was supposed to even know how to do, but I wasn't a typical Smoke, was I? The vampire girl got thrown back against a wall by the flow of power I shot at her. Caryan cried out and rushed to the vamp's side.

"Nissa, are you okay?" I heard her ask. Meanwhile, Daley turned to look at me. She had a hint of surprise in her gaze, but mostly understanding. She walked across the room to meet me, but before she could ask me anything, Caryan was back. "What was that!" She yelled. I rolled my silver eyes upwards, bored by her already. "Smokes are _healers, _Salem, not _hunters._ Why would you attack a person trying to help you?" I snapped out of my daze and glared at her.

"Believe me, I could never hurt a _person_ trying to help me. But incase you forgot, sister, that isn't a person. It's a _vampire._" My words were seeped in venom as they rushed out of my mouth.

Everyone in the building went silent at my remark. They had never known a Smoke to act so angrily, so violently. I shook my head again.

"That's what's wrong, Caryan. You walk among these beasts, treating them like a human. What's to stop them from losing their battle with their bloodlust and deciding that you look like a tasty snack? What's keeping them from going out and taking a human life tonight? You've read the Vida records, Caryan. You know that these vamps aren't as _innocent_ as you try to make them. No matter what morals they claim to have now, they weren't always this 'good.' They've all taken a human life, and you know that just as well as I do."

It felt so good to finally get my feelings out. However, everybody didn't seem as alleviated by my words. Caryan's eyes filled up with tears. The vampire's onyx gazes held pity; pity at the fact that I was so simple that I couldn't understand. I turned my back and left the building, my aura full of anger and rage.

(Daley Light's POV)

I couldn't believe Salem finally got out what she wanted to say. She _hated _coming to SingleEarth with our sister. I looked at the faces around me, all numb with shock or disbelief. I laughed slightly, shook my head, and followed my sister out the door.

Salem definitely wasn't the normal Smoke. Of course, I wasn't either. I didn't even look like any of the other Smokes. My hair was a deep auburn color, my eyes were crimson. I also seemed to be gifted with beauty. I'm not saying this in a conceited way, either. I can't tell you how many times I walk down the street in just plane_ sweat pants _and get honked at. It's insane.

I met Salem at her car, where she seemed to be still calming down. She had a death grip on the steering wheel; her knuckles were white. "Salem, chill." I said smoothly. She looked up at me, anger still flaring about her.

"I just...I just _don't get it._" She said angrily. Personally, neither could I. How could any self-respecting witch walk among those beasts? Salem shook her head. "Anyway, Mother just called. She wants us home, now." I sighed and slid into the seat. Salem gunned the motor, sending us speeding towards our house.

"Salem, go to your room, please. I need to talk to Daley." Mother said when we entered the house. Salem sighed and rolled her eyes, stomping up the stairs to her bedroom. I looked at my mother, a question in my gaze.

"Daley, why don't you sit down?" Mother asked, ushering me into a kitchen chair. She sat down across from me and grabbed my hand. "Daley, there's something very important you need to know. I didn't want to tell you this now," she began, "but Dominique decided it was time. Daley, you are not a Smoke. You are the last of the Light line. The very last Light witch."

A/N: Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed, and R&R! I'll try to get the next chapter posted within the next two days, but I have a science project...and my semi formal! I'm soooo excited!


	3. Bitter Truth

A/N: Thanks so much to my second reviewer, ArayaShaddix. This chapter's for you!

**Bitter Truth**

(Lyssia Vida's POV)

After leaving the bash, I didn't quite know what to do. There really wasn't much _for _me to do. My days always seemed to go like this: wake up, school, hunt, sleep. What was I going to do now that the delicate pattern was shattered? _Shattered. _I froze in my tracks, sorrow washing over me again.

_I walked into Sarah's room _She's gone. Good. _I thought. Adianna had told me of the warning she gave Sarah the night Dominique told her about the trial. A piece of paper was scattered on the plush blue carpet. I picked it up and looked over it worriedly. _She sees the world through the eyes of others/black and white there are no colors/ when she looks upon a shattered youth/ a shattered mirror shows a shattered truth. _I flipped the page over, seeing the three words written on the back. "'Midnight; my house." I read. My eyes filled with tears, once again breaking out of the Vida shell I was supposed to know so well. "Adia!" I ran to my eldest sister's room and showed her the paper. Adianna read the note quickly. She cursed, grabbed her knife and jacket, and left the house. When she came back hours later, her eyes were rimmed with red and held a never-ending nightmare. I knew immediately what had happened, and rushed up to my room to cry. _

I hadn't seen Sarah since that night, but I still longed for my sister. I shook my head, brushing away all thoughts of my sister's 'death.' Tonight was already wasted, so I saw no problem with going back to my house and falling asleep.

I walked into my bedroom and flicked on a light. Perched on my pillow was a white rose and a note card. _312 Oakdale Drive. _The card had Nikolas' aura all over it. Clearly, he left it. But why had he purposefully given me his address?

(Daley Light's POV)

"Wh...what?" I asked with no true understanding. What Mother was saying...how could it be true? The last Light witch was dead...wasn't she?

"Daley...your mother was murdered my the vampire Aubrey when you were very young. Only one year old. Dominique found you and brought you here for me to take care of you. We decided that it would be best for you not to know your birth name until you were ready..." The words seemed to take a load off of Mother..._Caryan's mother's_ chest. But all of that pressure went right to me.

So many thoughts raced through my head...I couldn't even begin to organize them. I rushed out of the house and ran down the street until I came upon an old pathway. I fell at the base of the path, crying. It wasn't until someone walked up behind me that I realized that the roses were...black.

A/N: Well, there you go! R&R! Hahahaha, May 26 SEMI!


	4. A Love Connection?

A/N: okay, I don't know when I'll be able to write again, so I figured I'd put a new chapter up :

Disclaimer: you don't really think I own her books, do you!

**A Love Connection?**

(Sadie Aurn's POV)

I looked at the silver-eyed vampire with curiosity. Did he know I was a witch? Is that the only reason he wanted to dance? So he could seduce me? I smiled big. Nah, that couldn't be it.

I let Silver wrap his arms around my waist as I raised my arms into the air. A fast, song came on. I recognized it as _Temperature_, by Sean Paul. I smiled even more. This was _my _song. Silver was standing behind me, swaying to the beat. I picked up the beat quickly, swaying and grinding. Silver seemed surprised at my dancing...um..skills. I turned around so I was facing him.

"What, don't like to dance?" I asked him playfully.

"No, just haven't danced with a girl as beautiful as you in a long time." He answered, making me blush. Silver must have seen me blush, because he smiled foolishly. "Modest?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, not usually." _Just when a guy as hot as you complements me. _I added in my head.

_What, not used to complements and attention?_ Silver's deep voice snaked into my mind. At first, I was alarmed that he had so easily gotten in. Then I smiled.

"Not really." I said out loud. Silver smiled and tilted my head up by my chin. I looked up at him with a small smile on my face. He leaned down and kissed me, sending me into ecstasy. His kiss was perfect, passionate and lovely. I didn't expect it from a person with such a reputation with my kin.

He pulled back suddenly and smiled down at me sweetly. "You're not the usual witch, are you?" He asked me. I froze suddenly. Was he..angry at me? He shook his head. "There's something different about you, Sadie. You aren't like the Vidas, or even like the other Aurns. I swear, I won't hurt you. Who would hurt something so lovely?" I smiled at him and brushed my hair out of my face. I was aware of his gaze on my neck, but unsure of what to do. He leaned in and placed his lips over my vein.

_May I? _

(Daley Light's POV)

I whipped around when I heard a stick snap behind me. Standing above me was a vamp...but that's all I knew. I couldn't tell who he was...not at first. The wolf on his arm quickly gave him away, though. "A...Aubrey." I whispered. He looked down at me.

"Do I know you?" He asked. I was angry...so, so angry. This..._beast_ had killed my mother, and that upset me, even if I didn't know her. But I was still so shocked...so upset...so sad. I looked down at the ground, my hair falling into my face and hot tears building up in my eyes. It was all just too much. Pressure was building in my head. I closed my tearing eyes, trying frantically to calm the power forcing itself through my body in my pain. Dominique had tried to teach me this, but I had always failed miserably. I just couldn't control my power when upset. I usually ended up losing control and passing out, and that's the last thing I wanted to do with my mother's killer so near.

I guess he must have seen the emotional turmoil I had myself stuck in. He kneeled down next to me and placed his hand lightly on his arm. Just that simple contact caused me to lose part of my control. My mind was completely open, thoughts and memories flowing into Aubrey just from the simple touch. Right away, he was able to tell I was a witch. I don't know what else he received, though, because I was too lost in my power.

A harder, more brilliant pain coursed through my body and I cried out in pain. What in the name of the goddesses _was _this? This wasn't simply _losing control. _It was like my power had completely taken over my body. Like I had too much power going through me. And, goddess, it hurt so badly. I cried freely now, my tears more from pain than anything else.

Aubrey seemed shocked by my state. After a couple moments more of intense pain, I felt Aubrey place his other hand on my right hand. His mind suddenly pushed through my powers, going straight to the core of all of them. I'm not sure _what_ he did, exactly...but it seemed to help. The pressure in my mind disappeared for a moment. But when he pulled out, thinking he helped me, it came back twice as bad. I now knew what was happening. For some reason, my body was rejecting my powers. I couldn't handle them anymore. They were killing me. Both of my hands flew up to my head, holding it. _What on earth could I do?_

Suddenly, I felt lips at my neck and a momentary bit of pain when Aubrey's teeth pierced my flesh. After that, though, it was all blissful nothingness as my power slowly drained.

_But...no. I can't let this happen. _I thought. Aubrey was feeding off of me. _Me. _No, this would not happen. Ignoring the pain, I shoved my elbow into Aubrey's gut and tried to summon my remaining power. A glint shown in Aubrey's eyes that reminded me of determination. I lashed out with my powers and managed to throw him a good ten feet away from me.

I struggled up to my feet, the pain in my head still to great for me to focus completely. Aubrey's power came at me like a bolt of lightning, throwing me back into the black rosebush. Blood dripped from my arms and legs from the rose thorns. I pushed myself painfully out of the bush, just to be grabbed by Aubrey again. His fangs slid into my throat again and his mind started to take control. I did one of the last things I could think of: I kicked him in a very...unpleasant...place. He doubled over with pain for a moment, allowing me to hurl a burst of energy at him.

As Aubrey flew back from my burst of power, he disappeared. I sighed, thinking it was all over. A moment later, a pair of fangs were pierced my neck again, and I had no more strength to fight back with. I fell to my knees under the power of Aubrey's mind, slowly losing myself to the darkness.

When I semi came to, something was pressed to my lips. It was soft and warm...and there was some kind of liquid on it. It was warm and heavy, like a cream. It was sweat too, like chocolate. I latched onto the object, drinking the warm liquid. Soon, everything became blurry. I was barely aware that my heart stopped as I fell into complete obliviaton.

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun. Sadie seems to be getting pretty close to Silver now, doesn't she? And what's going on with Daley? How will she react when she wakes up? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out : I won't be able to update for a few days, though. I have to have surgery on my arm...


	5. The Progression

A/N: awe, thanks everyone. With surgery and finals, I haven't had much time for writing...but I finally managed to update!

**The Progression**

(Sadie Aurn's POV)

I could feel Silver's lips at my throat. At first, the pressure from his lips scared me. Everything in me screamed to fight him; screamed that he was going to hurt me.

After a moment, I realized that he was waiting for my answer. No matter how much he wanted my blood,( and believe me, I could tell he wanted it _really _badly), he was going to wait for my answer. This realization only made me more intrigued by the vampire. Why would such a powerful vampire ask _permission_?

I bit my cheek in contemplation. Sure, he was a vampire. Sure, I was trained to kill vampires. But was he really so bad? Why should I kill him? I had never been the type to follow the witch guidelines. Why start now?

A smile fell over my lips. If it had been another vampire, I would have been disgusted. But Silver? Silver, I didn't mind the thought of bloodletting for. "Go ahead." I said. Silver actually pulled back in surprise. I looked at him quizzically.

"Seriously?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I say something if I didn't mean it?" Silver's eyes held something in them I couldn't place. He smiled down at me and leaned in.

I waited for the pain I knew would come when his fangs first pierced my throat.

But it never came.

Instead, I felt a gentle kiss, as soft as a butterfly's touch, at my neck. His kisses traced their way up my neck until he was kissing me right on the lips. And I know it's so cliche to say, but sparks went off in my head. After what seemed like hours, Silver pulled back for a breath.

"Wow." I said in a whisper. Silver's grin widened; a mischievous look in his eyes shown down at me.

_I'm guessing you liked that._ His smooth voice easily wove into my mind.

_You guessed right. _

With that, I smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

(Lyssia Vida's POV)

I sat on my bed, fingering the fancy white card contemplatively. _Why_ would Nikolas give this to _me_? I flicked the card back onto my bed, letting my body fall against the soft pillows as I did so. I took immediate comfort in the soft, plush blankets and many colorful pillows that dotted my bed.

I looked towards my walls, where all of my knifes hung. How many vampires had I killed with those knifes? How many times had I watched fear settle over a vampire's face right before I plunged my blade into its heart?

Before I knew it was even happening, I could feel the hot tears building up around my eyes. My hands shook as I fought to control myself.

It was hopeless.

I shouldn't have been born a Vida. My shield and courage always failed me at the worst possible moment. I looked down at my hands where a single scar betrayed the moment when I first realized this fact. A small, pearly white bolt shaped scar sat on top of my left hand, below my index finger and to the left of my thumb.

Sarah hadn't been the only one to loose control when our father died. In fact, I was the one who lost it first. I remember screaming at the sight of his body, falling to my knees and clutching his long-since-cold hand. I remember Adianna pulling me inside the house and taking me into her bedroom, where I promptly punched a mirror. Lucky for me, Adianna was able to come up for an excuse for how her mirror was broken and calm me down before Mother could see me.

That scar was a constant reminder of my lack of control and unwillingness to be a Vida.

And this, my newest breakdown and my memories of my scar, is probably what convinced me to do what I did next.

Which was arm myself with as many of my blades as I could, rush out of the house, and get into my car, Nikolas' address tightly clutched in my hand.

A/N: so, what do you think? Feel free to give me some input as to how you think the girls should react to their vampires, and to each other when they all meet up. Thanks!


	6. Things That Go Unnoticed

A/N: sorry guys! I had stupid finals all week. ((shoots glare at evil algebra teacher who smiles, completely unfazed)) sigh on with the show!

**Things That Go Unnoticed**

(Lyssia Vida's POV)

I pulled up outside of Nikolas' house warily. If he invited me, he had something planned. I stepped out of the car, stretching my long legs. I was slightly worried that I hadn't brought enough knifes. Sure, there was one on my back, two on my upper thighs, and two in my knee high boots...but would they be enough?

I looked down at my outfit next. My mother would kill me if she saw me, and I knew it. I wore a striped white and black skirt that landed mid-thigh. On top, I wore an off the shoulder black shirt that was tight on the bottom and looser towards my shoulders. A strand of pearls looped twice around my neck, my knee high boots, and a pair of dangling pearl earrings completed the look.

I smiled slightly, enjoying the feel of the skirt on my legs. I strode up to the front door purposefully, flipped my hair, smiled, and knocked. Almost immediately, a vampire answered the door.

I smiled largely, although I was upset on the inside. I wanted the advantage of surprise; how much more surprised could Nikolas get to opening the door and seeing me? I ran a hand through my hair, feigning uncertainty. "So, like...can I come in?" I asked the vamp. He eyed me warily for a moment before letting me pass. I pressed up against him as I walked through, tempting him and gaining his trust.

Most girls that came to these parties were senseless. They had no clue what they were getting themselves into, or who all their new 'friends' really were. Any typical girl would have supposed that they were human. She would have supposed that the man who opened the door for her was a gentleman; a very, very hot gentleman. She would have rubbed up on him, trying to get his attention. The vampire supposed I was one of the girls invited to the bash, knowing how they act as surely as I did.

I looked out at the house in mock surprise. Everything was black and white. A plush black carpet decorated the floor with a large white leather couch, and a black leather love seat. A white table sat in the middle of the floor; on top sat a black vase with white flowers. The walls were white with black paintings all over them. The paintings resembled shadows, dancing and twirling in the moonlight.

A shock went through me when I recognized one of the shadows as Sarah.

On the love seat, a couple were making out. I stretched a tendril of my power out to the couple, sensing their auras. The male was a vampire of moderate strength. He wasn't nearly as strong as Nikolas or Kristopher, but he was stronger than Aubrey. I shook my head, sickened. The female was human, but obviously a blood bond. She was practically begging to be bitten into.

As I was watching the couple, someone came up behind me and enveloped me in a large hug. My eyes bugged out in fear; I tried to turn around and see my attacker. All of my efforts were stopped, though, when the 'attacker' spoke.

"Lyssia." Sarah, _my _Sarah, whispered. Tears shone in my eyes as I turned to face her. I noticed for the first time that she wasn't as pale as the vamps around her, that her aura wasn't quite as violent. I noticed that her hair was still long and beautifully blonde. Even her eyes, which I had thought were purely black when I last saw her, still held a trace of sapphire blue. Sarah smiled at me, gently whipping a tear from my cheek with her hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me finally.

"I think I can answer that." Nikolas said, stepping forward.

(Salem Smoke's POV)

I leaned back on my bed, contemplating the noises from below. I heard talking, then silence. Finally, I heard tears, heavy footsteps, and a slamming door. _What the heck happened?_ I thought frantically.

"Mom?" I asked, stepping cautiously from my room. My mother had her head down on the kitchen table, taking deep breaths. I rushed down the stairs to my mother's side, concerned for her safety. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

My mother raised her head, tears glistening in her eyes. She shook her head. For a moment, it was as if she couldn't speak. As if something had hurt her so much, she was unable to form words.

"I told her." She said finally. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wha...what?" I asked. Mother had never wanted to tell Daley she wasn't truly a Smoke line witch. Only Dominique could have made my mother tell Daley the truth. "How did she take it?" My words were quiet, filled with dread.

"Not well." My mother stuttered slightly. "She...she ran out the door." My mother looked me square in the eyes then, allowing me to see how much fear she really held inside. "I'm afraid for her, Salem. What will happen if a vampire finds out she is the last of the Light line? And in this condition? She won't survive the night."

I had never heard my mother's voice so pained, so full of self directed anger. I shook my head slightly, kissing my mother's temple. "No, she will. I'm going to go get her, Mom. Don't worry." With that, I stood up, grabbed a knife Dominique had given me, and walked out the door.

(((((insert breaaak here, if my computer wasn't too stupid to do it...))))))

I rushed down the road, spreading my senses as far as they would go. It was obvious that Daley had run on sadness and anger, not on common sense. Her path was light, but I could still faintly detect it.

Think of it like a search and rescue bloodhound. The bloodhound smells a belonging of the missing person, then traces the scent. The scent is like a path; the stronger the scent, the closer they are. The lighter the scent, the further they are. If the scent is weak, you could assume that the person _had_ been in that spot, but is no longer there.

That's sort of how I followed Daley's path, only I tracked her aura. Her aura was weak in places she hadn't been for long, stronger in places she stopped to take a break.

I stopped suddenly at an area where Daley's aura was very strong. A path led into the woods, but there was no way I was going to follow it. The path was marked by a bush of black roses. The mark of a vampire. However...if Daley had gone down this path, then I suppose I would too.

Too bad I didn't see the drops of the blood on the grass then, or the fallen petals of black roses scattered on the ground. Too bad I didn't notice a torn piece of material snagged on a thorn, or a vampire's aura swirled in with my sister's.

No, I was so determined to save my sister, I didn't even notice these obvious signs. Instead, I walked straight down the path, wondering why Daley's aura seemed to be muted. Not even guessing that I was walking straight into the vampiric equivalent of a lion's cave.

A/N: soooo, watcha think? I hope you like it...sorry if it was bad, though. I'm still a little brain dead from finals. ((shoots another glare at algebra teacher. He randomly starts whistling before writing some complex equation on the white board.)) ((looks at the equation and passes out))...eh, review?


	7. Waking Up to Reality

A/N: oh my gosh, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated lately! I just had my birthday...and school just got out...so I've been reaaaaally busy. And my dad keeps hogging the computer with his homework. Do you know how weird it is to have a dad that has to do homework? And then Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any of my documents... Sooooo sorry, but here's a chapter to repent for my sins.

Reviews:

**PaJamas:** Well, I did say in my profile that I can pretty much come up with any paring. If this were about the actual book, then I would say, of course Aubrey is with Jessica! But since this is a fanfic, she might not be.

**Faery's Wings: **Hahah, lol. Thanks!

* * *

**Waking Up to Reality**

(Salem Smoke's POV)

I think I realized where I was as soon as I saw the first building. New Mayhem was definitely not a place I wanted to be. The vampiric aura hit me like a brick to the head; it was all I could do to keep from stumbling. I had never, **never**, felt an aura this strong.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to compose myself slightly. My eyes snapped open, however, when an arm fell across my shoulders.

I didn't care if the hand was there in a comforting gesture. I didn't trust anyone in this area to be truly comforting. How could a being without a soul be comforting? My arm flew up, knocking the vamp's arm off of my shoulders. I turned hastily, empowered by my grief and anger.

"What do you..." I trailed off, looking at the vamp that stood before me. Never had I seen someone so utterly perfect; so utterly _handsome. _How could this being -who had no soul, who would never age, who murdered nightly- be so handsome? I found myself gawking at him, unable to tear my eyes away.

His deep brown hair was on the longish side, tousled around his face in an array of curls. He was as pale as any of his kind, but it seemed to suit him. On first inspection, his eyes seemed to be the oh-so-familiar vampiric black. In reality, that blackness was swirled with an emerald so bright, it could outshine the true gem. He had broad shoulders, and extremely muscular arms. A barbed wire tattoo wrapped around his right bicep.

I bit my lip, nervously reaching up and touching the moon and star tattoo on my arm. He stood up a little straighter, watching me. Now, I could tell that he was about a head taller than me. _Perfect height for a dance partner._ _Wait...WHAT?_ I mentally scolded myself for even thinking of him in a fond matter.

The vampire smiled lightly and I knew he had picked up a train of my thoughts. Crap. I took a deep breath, getting ready to confront the vamp.

"My name's Rowan." He said to me. His voice had a tint of an English accent to it. Or was it a British accent? I couldn't tell...but it was gorgeous. I looked up, shocked. The vampire didn't seem to want to threaten me. Could I have been wrong about vampires for all of these years? Could my sister really have been right about them? I shuddered slightly at the prospect.

"And your's?" He asked the question lightly, as if we were two normal people, meeting for the first time.

"Salem." I whispered lightly. He smiled.

"Odd name for a witch, don't you think? I mean, wasn't that the place where the Witch Trials were held?" I laughed at that, then blushed. He made me laugh so easily... I bit my lip again; it seemed that this had become my nervous habit. A look of worry crossed over Rowan's face. Slowly, he walked forward until he was close enough to touch me. I shivered at his touch, but did not pull away. I never thought it would happen, but I wasn't repulsed by this vampire's touch.

Rowan enveloped me in a caring hug, lightly placing my head on his shoulder, guiding my arms up around his neck. His arms fell around my waist, leading me into motion. We stayed that way for a while, dancing to music only we could hear.

_Perfect height for dancing._

* * *

(Daley Light's POV)

I woke slowly, not knowing where I was. It felt as if glass and fire were being pushed through my veins. Slowly, I blinked and sat up, trying to keep my head from spinning anymore than it already was. I felt a hand land on my arm, steadying me slightly. _Thank Goddess._ I thought. Had it not been for that steady hand, I surly would have fallen onto the ground by now.

I closed my eyes and winced, the pain overbearing. I would do anything-**_anything_**-just to end this pain.

I felt the hand close around my forearm, pulling me to its owner. The other hand came to the back of my head, lightly stroking my hair. I was pulled forward again, until I found myself resting against a body. Gently, the owner of the body tilted his head away, drawing me to his neck.

Thoughtlessly, I latched on. Fangs that I didn't know I had pierced the skin over his carotid artery. Rich blood flowed into my mouth, bringing memories with it.

* * *

_He looked upon the author for the first time. Never did he think that this is what he would find when he set out to kill Ash Night. The girl smiled slightly, and he already knew that this was something to cherish. She wasn't the type of person who smiled much. Her ebony hair flowed down her back, her eyes a blazing green. She was beautiful. Perfect. Never had he seen such unearthly beauty in a simple human._

* * *

_Caryan looked up at him. "I can't do it. I don't have enough magic." Her words hit him like a brick. Without thinking, he offered up his own lifeline to the author. Anything to save her. Caryan did all she could, but Jessica still wouldn't survive. She needed blood desperately. After getting her consent, he drew her to his neck and allowed her to take his blood, stopping her heartbeat in the process. _

* * *

"_Siete wants to meet me." Jessica didn't seem nervous at the prospect of meeting the creator of vampires. No. She seemed overjoyed. He didn't want to let her go...but he knew she was too determined for him to stop her. She went into her room and dressed quickly, walking past her dusty laptop on the way out. She had stopped writing almost a year after being changed. Without a word, a hug, or a kiss, Jessica walked out the door. She had always given him a kiss goodbye. Until today._

* * *

_Jessica's black-green eyes were rapturous. Her posture screamed 'predator' louder than it ever had before. Her aura was tainted; she had taken a life. Jessica **never** took lives. "So sorry Aubrey," she said, her voice full of false empathy, "but I'm leaving. Siete is a **much **better kisser." He stood shocked. What had happened to his Jessica? This **monster** that stood before him was not Jessica. "Oh, by the way," she added as an after thought, "the name's Azura now." With that said, she disappeared from the room and from his life. _

* * *

I pulled back, finished. It was as if I had cut off a conversation. I looked reproachfully at the vampire in front of me. Sure, he **had** changed me. But what had I really had left in my life? I was the last of the Light line; a sure target for death. I couldn't stay with Salem and her mother anymore. I _refused_ to go stay with Adianna and Dominique Vida. This was actually my only other option.

Aubrey was watching me as intently as I was watching him. I knew that he didn't want me to see how much pain that last girl...Jessica had caused him. I knew that he vowed never to change another human again.

"So why did you change me?" I asked, speaking my thoughts. A dark look crossed his face for a moment.

"You would've died," he said. I was shocked.

"I'm the last Light! Isn't that what you would've wanted?" He looked at me with a look I couldn't place. I stared him down, waiting for the ball to be hit back into my court. He shook his head and cursed.

"You really have no clue, do you?" I cocked my head, completely confused. "You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life. Alive and undead." With that, he drew me into a loving embrace, placed a kiss on my temple, and disappeared.

For once in my life, I didn't know what to think or how to feel.

* * *

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, soooo sorry it took to long. If you ask me...I think this is one of my best chapters so far. They aren't my favorite characters in this story (my favorite is Sadie), but I think the chapter came out pretty good. Read and review! 


	8. True Beauty is More Than Skin Deep

A/N: heeey, sorry for not updating. I've been really busy. Getting up at 6:30 to play tennis in the summer should be made illegal...oh well. Here's the new chapter!

**Reviews:**

**Dreamfantasy13:** mine too! I don't really know why...but they are.

**PaJamas:** yay! I'm so glad you like it now!

**CrystleDragon:** way to boost an author's self esteem!

* * *

True Beauty is More Than Skin Deep

(Daley Light's PoV)

_You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life. Alive and undead. _

What did that mean? I sat there, pondering Aubrey's words with a hand on my temple, where he had placed that gentle kiss. I brought my hands down to look at them. They were a great bit paler than usual. I walked through the building I was in until I found a mirror. My reflection was slightly blurred around the edges, but nothing major. Yet. My hair was the same auburn color it had always been.

My eyes were different, though. They seemed almost completely black on first inspection, but I saw traces of my crimson throughout them. Finally, I stopped looking for specifics, and looked at myself as a whole.

I gasped. If I felt I had been beautiful before...I don't even know what to call what I felt I was now. Vampires were all known for their unearthly beauty. Why didn't I think that I would gain that same perfection? I smiled devilishly.

With a 'pop' I disappeared and reappeared in Salem's house. Her mother was still downstairs, but I could sense she was in too much grief to be much of a problem. I walked into my bedroom and pulled a duffle bag out from under the bed. Quickly, I packed all of my clothes into the large bag. Next, I pulled out an old bookbag and filled it with all the things I would surly need- makeup, tooth brush, hairbrush, etc. I heard footsteps on the stairs and disappeared as quickly as I had come.

I reappeared in a bedroom in Aubrey's place. It didn't look used...so I supposed it was a spare. Quickly, I slipped into a pair of tight, faded jeans and added a black belt that hung low on my hips. I added a black tank with three pink stars and a black choker with a star hanging off it. I tied a black scarf into my hair, letting the ends of it stick out beneath my hair. I smiled at myself and willed myself to Las Noches.

I saw Aubrey sitting on a stool at the bar. I strutted my way over to him, swaying my hips as I went. I concealed my aura, so none of the vamps would believe me to be stronger than them, and so that Aubrey couldn't sense me. Once I reached him, I draped my arms around his neck. He flinched, getting ready to turn.

"Don't you know that true beauty is more than skin deep?" I asked him. He turned and looked up at me, surprised.

_Why not surprise him more?_ I thought devilishly. I leaned in quickly, catching his lips with my own. Oh yes, he certainly was surprised...

* * *

(Sadie Aurn's PoV)

I sighed happily as I slid into my pajamas. Silver was such a gentleman! Once the ball was over, he had told Riely that he would 'escort the lady home'. _I _was the _lady_! That thought still made me giddy. Silver had been a _perfect_ gentleman when he dropped me off, too. Just a kiss, no questions about anything further.

I pulled my deep purple comforter back and slid in between the sheets. I smiled broadly, replaying the night in my mind. Soon, I drifted off into a happy sleep.

* * *

What seemed like only moments later, I was woken up by a vampiric aura. I opened my eyes with a snap, trying to take in the blurry figure before me.

_Don't worry, Sadie. It's only me._ Silver's voice in my head calmed me immediatly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Silver shifter from one foot to the other, in a nervous gesture.

"There seems to be a problem with a few of your cousins..." I sighed deeply. What had they gotten themselves into now?

"Which ones?" I asked. I suspected Salem...or maybe even Lyssia. No, Lyssia wouldn't get herself into trouble. She was too busy trying to be Dominique's perfect daughter, something we both knew wouldn't happen. If it wasn't those two, it would have to be Daley. Of course, I knew she was the Last Light, and that made me fear for her safety. Then again, Lyssia might have fallen into trouble at one of the bashes...heck, it might even be Sarah for all I knew. Although Dominique had strictly forbade it, I still kept in contact with Sarah. Enough contact to know that she had some pretty powerful enemies out there. I think one was called Azura...

Silver looked at me for a moment, and I knew he could tell I was checking over each possibility in my mind.

"Well...Lyssia's in a bit of a problem. Pretty similar to her older sister's." Silver stated. I rolled my eyes. So Lyssia had gone to one of Nikolas's bashes, and obviously she was in trouble now. I jumped out of bed and walked over to my closet to grab clothes. Silver seemed startled by my pajamas, which were quite short black shorts and a black tank top with three silver stars that showed off a bit of my stomach. I walked into my closet and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a black belt. Finally, I grabbed a shirt that resembled a dress. It was a red tank with frills at the bottom. There was a pattern of black hearts all along the shirt. I added a black choker with a heart dangling off of it and a pair of black Vans.

I then walked over to the other side of my closet and armed myself with a few blades.

Silver appeared behind me, startling me for a moment.

"Sadie...Lyssia isn't the only one in trouble...although she may actually be in more trouble at the moment." I looked over at him expectantly, thinking the words in my head.

_Salem is in trouble too._

"Daley is in trouble too," Silver said. I looked at him in shock. "Well...she will be anyway. Once Dominique sees what happened to her..." Silver trailed off suddenly.

"She's a vampire now, isn't she?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Silver said nothing, but simply nodded his head. I swallowed, trying to breath past the block that had formed in my throat.

"Okay." I said shakily. I would go see her in the morning. Now, it seemed, Lyssia needed my help.

Silver walked over to me and embraced me. In a moment, we were in the middle of a bash. I spotted a blonde haired vampire holding onto Lyssia right away. Sarah.

And Nikolas, grinning at Lyssia as if she were a Christmas gift that had come early.

_What the heck is going on here!

* * *

_

A/N: that's all folks! For now anyway. Hope you enjoyed, READ AND REVIEW.


	9. Undeserved Marks

**A/N: **Happy 4th of July, everyone! I decided that I would update all of my stories as a present! And...maybe even write this new one I was thinking of. It's a _Hawksong _story, based before _Falcondance_...with a few changes from _Snakecharm._ It'll be up soon...as soon as I fix the bugs in it. Hope you like this!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**CrystleDragon:** I love reading your reviews! They always make me really happy, and always inspire me to write a new chapter! Keep 'em comming!

**Scharfen Leid:** Well, I'm so glad you came out of the closet! Um, well..you know what I mean. Anywho, how can't you love cliffhangers? They're so much fun! MUAHAHAH.

**Kara Adar: **I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing at times...sometimes I loose track of the characters, too, which is pretty sad if you ask me. I try to make sure that I write who's PoV the section will be in before I start writing it. Tell me if there's anything else I can do to make things a little clearer. Thanks.

**DreamFantasy13: **So glad to hear it! Hope you like this one too...

* * *

**Undeserved Marks**

**(Sadie Aurn's PoV)**

I looked from Sarah and Lyssia to Nikolas and back. Sarah was staring Nikolas down, distrust in her gaze. Lyssia seemed vulnerable; being put in this situation had done a number on her 'Vida Reserve.' Nikolas...well, he looked like Nikolas. I had been around him a bit, since Kristopher and Sarah lived in his house, and I liked to visit Sarah. He seemed a little too happy, though. I didn't like that.

I cleared my throat, bringing attention to myself and Silver. Relief seemed to flood over Lyssia's face when she saw me. Sarah held a light smile, while still managing to glare at Nikolas. He, however, didn't seem too pleased. "What's going on here?" I asked.

Nikolas took on a smile. "Well, my dear Sadie, it seems Lady Lyssia had forgotten something when she rushed into my house a few days ago." Nikolas stopped, looking at my cousins and I as if we were to supply the answer. When none of us did anything, he sighed. "I still have bloodclaim on all of Sarah's kin." My eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh, but surely you have forgotten something." Silver now stepped forward, placing an arm on my waist. "Blood claim only applies to a human. And Sarah is now one of our kind." I smiled triumphantly, sure that we had Nikolas beat.

However, his smile didn't falter.

"That would be true, Silver, if Lyssia hadn't been trained to fight as a Vida. Poorly trained, I might add. Or that may just be her." He seemed calm, teasing almost. I took it as an insult to my kin and drew a blade.

"Get on with it, Nikolas, or you may find any friendly feelings I had for you quickly forgotten," I hissed. I may not take pride in the fact that I am a vampire hunter, but I wouldn't sit and listen to Nikolas insult one of my kin. Especially not Lyssia, who was by far my favorite cousin. Lyssia looked over at me, alarmed. She knew I avoided fighting these days. But she also knew that Nikolas would be in trouble if I decided to fight him.

Nikolas eyed my blade. "That wouldn't be wise, Sade." I flinched slightly at my nickname. I loved it...but not at this moment. Now was a time to be serious. I glared at him, my eyes narrowing into slits. Silver's arm tightened around my waist comfortingly...but protectively. I wasn't sure if he was protecting me or Nikolas, though. He may have simply been holding me b back.

"You see, dear Lyssia drove a knife into my stomach the last time she crashed one of my bashes," Nikolas announced. My face fell, my blade falling limp in my wrist. Sarah's face went even paler than possible, her eyes holding pure hate. "I have bloodclaim on her now, too."

"_Non Merita quella, Nikolas! Non merita I vostri contrassengi!_"(1) Sarah suddenly shouted at Nikolas, pushing Lyssia behind her, and showing off the marks on her arm. I reached out and pulled Lyssia to me, determined to protect her, bloodclaim or not. I looked to Silver, who looked quite sick to his stomach. I had understood what Sarah had said, since I was taught to speak Italian as a child. Most witches were taught how, since many vampires knew how to speak it also. I still didn't understand why he looked so upset, though. Or why his arm tightened around me.

"_Ci è niente che possiante fare, Sarah. Gli ho reclamo di anima! Ed ho reclamo di anima sulle sue parentele! Quale significa Sadie, anche. E Salem e Daley." _(2) With Nikolas's words, my blade fell out of my hands. I could feel my world sliding away. What had Lyssia gotten me into? Silver pushed me behind him.

"Nikolas, be rational. Why on earth would you want to call claim on all four of the Cousins?" Silver held his head high, daring Nikolas to give him a reason. I recognized that his dare was false, though. If Nikolas truly wanted to call blood claim on my cousins and I, there was nothing Silver could do to stop it. It would be all up to Lyssia and me to get ourselves out of there alive.

Nikolas's smirk reappeared. "On the contrary, Silver. You know as many reasons as I do as to why it would be beneficial to call blood claim on the Cousins." Silver frowned. "You're just afraid that I will mark your little girlfriend there." Silver went ridged, anger rushing through his veins. I lowered my eyes, thinking for a moment. Finally, I pushed Silver and Lyssia away and stepped towards Nikolas.

"What do I have to do to ensure that Lyssia and I will both walk out of this house tonight with out any...unwanted markings?" My head was held high, my arms crossed at my chest. I had picked up my blade before stepping forward, and it now rested in my right hand. My eyes were steady, unwavering. All I had to do now was wait for Nikolas's answer.

* * *

**(Lyssia Vida's PoV)**

To say I was surprised by Sade's reaction would be an understatement. My mouth fell open in shock. I assumed that she was going to start lashing out with her blades. That's usually the only way to ensure your safety against a vampire. But maybe...maybe Sadie knew something about this Nikolas that I didn't.

He stared at her, surprised. He hid is surprise a considerable bit better than I did, though. I looked around us. All of the other party goers had fled, leaving just me, Sadie, Sarah, Nikolas, and this mysterious Silver character. Of course, I _knew_ who Silver was. But apparently, I didn't know _him._ I trusted Sade's judgement, and if she trusted this Silver, he must be worthy of it.

I looked back at the situation I had been forced into. Nikolas was now openly smiling, something that slightly creeped me out. It was a little scary. One minute, he's yelling with Sarah about blood claim on 'the Cousins', and now he was simply gazing at Sade with curiosity.

"Actually, Sade, I'm not sure what to say. I could simply say that you have no options, which is quite true. But what fun would that be?" His expression darkened for a moment. A smile broke out across his face, as if he had suddenly had an inspiration.

"I seem to be having a problem with a few vampires right now." I saw Sadie sag at his remark. Obviously, she could see where this was going.

"What are their names?" She asked. Nikolas smiled again.

"Well, it seems I haven't had time to properly dispose of Kaelo since Sarah turned..." Sarah frowned. I could see where she was coming from. He made it seem like some great accomplishment, like a date on a timeline. "You will take care of him. And any other vamps I might need taken care of in the future. Better yet, you will get all of your cousin's to help you." Sadie growled in frustration.

"Is that all?" She bit out unhappily.

"Dear Sadie, when has it ever been that easy?" I scowled at him. "You and your cousins seem to need a little...intervention. It seems you are already quite taken with Silver here, and if rumors hold true, it seems Daley has become quite taken with a vampire, also." I couldn't see where Nikolas was coming from. Nor did I understand his comment about Daley. What had happened to her?

Sadie frowned. "Get it out, Nikolas." She said seriously. Nikolas smiled.

"Well, Sade. It's quite simple, really. I'm quite sick of all of these little attempts at my bashes. In order to get out of my house unharmed tonight, you must agree to become the very thing you hunt. Along with your cousins."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's all for now! Muahaha, I love cliffies. They make things interesting, don't you think? Read and review!

But I want a little input. So tell me...do you:

**A.** Want Sadie to agree.

**B.** Have Sadie disagree.

**C.** Have Sadie disagree, but agree to have each cousin partnered up with a vampire.

Let me know!

* * *

**Translations:**

**(1)** Italian- "She doesn't deserve that, Nikolas! She doesn't deserve your marks!"

**(2)** Italian- "There's nothing you can do, Sarah! I have blood claim on her! And I have blood claim on her kin! Which means Sadie, too. And Salem and Daley."


	10. A New Twist on Absent Minded

**A/N: **sorry guys, I think I may have a bad habit of getting sidetracked. (sigh) Either that, or I am way too involved in way too many things. Ugh. But consider yourselves lucky. I _was_ going to flip over to what Daley and Salem were doing for the this chapter...but I didn't think I could be that mean. (Smiiiiles) Thanks for the input. I think I may have thought up a way to make them work.

* * *

**A New Twist on Absent Minded**

**(Sadie Aurn's PoV)**

I glared at Nikolas, options running through my mind. How could I possibly agree to his

proposition? That would be the same as committing heresy to all of the witch lines. And how could I possibly pull Salem into this, when she didn't even know anything about the situation? I gulped, a single tear falling down my cheek. This was impossible. I was fifteen. How could Nikolas expect me to make such a large decision?

I felt Silver's hand on my back once again. I stood up a little straighter, pushing him off. _I have to do this myself._ I let my words flow into his mind. Silver nodded and stepped back.

With a deep breath, I announced, "Nikolas, I can't agree to that. You are well aware that there is no possible way I could agree to curse my cousins with that fate." Sarah smiled at me knowingly, but sadly. She knew she was cursed by a witch's standards. Not by mine exactly, but by any other witch's. Nikolas smiled grimly.

"Well, if rumor holds true, one of your dear cousins has already fallen to this fate. Tell me, Sadie. Are you going to be the one to drive the knife into her chest? Or are you expecting her to do it on her own?" I went ridged at Nikolas's words. _Kill...Daley!_ I couldn't process what I had just heard. _Omigod...he's right._ I thought sadly. My eyes became blurry, blurry under a layer of tears. A sob wracked through my body. The vampires that I had murdered over the years came back to flood my vision.

I watched as the gleam of life left all of their eyes. I watched their blood coat my hands. I watched them fall back to the ground, dead.

And suddenly, there weren't any more vampires blocking my vision. Now, there was only Daley. Sweet, innocent Daley, who had the curse of being the Last Light born upon her. Daley, who's skin had gone pearly white, who's eyes had gone practically black. Daley stood in front of me, fear in her eyes. A knife..._my _knife, was through her heart. She fell, never to rise again, and I screamed.

* * *

**(Lyssia Vida's PoV)**

I stared in horror at Sadie, who had fallen to the ground in tears. What the hell was going on? I ran to her side, slowly trying to see what was wrong. She wasn't hurt physically anywhere. What was wrong?

I heard the familiar sound of a sword leaving a sheath and looked up sharply. Silver had Nikolas cornered, a knife to his throat.

"Release Sadie, or I will kill you." I was shocked by how calm he was. He might as well have said 'Nice weather we're having, eh?'

Then it struck me.

Nikolas was somehow controlling Sadie's mind. Sending her images, or something similar. I glared at him.

"What do I have to do, Nikolas?" I whispered horsely. "What do I have to do to get you to leave us alone? Kill you? Kill myself?" Sarah looked harshly at me.

"Never, Lyssia. You will never do that to yourself, you hear me?" I looked at her. Tears filled my mind as Sadie cried out in grief. But suddenly...

...it was all over. Sadie relaxed, stretching slightly before she jumped up and grabbed her blade. She looked furious.

"Nikolas, I will tell you once, and once only. You are to never harm someone I care about, unless you want to be seriously harmed yourself. No matter how much I care for Kristopher and Sarah, I won't hesitate to drive my blade through _your_ heart." I stared up at Sadie in shock. She seemed so strong, so powerful. And I...I wasn't. That had been made quite clear multiple times.

Nikolas was clearly shocked. "That...That should have killed you." Sadie glared.

"You were lucky you were even able to cast that illusion on me, Nikolas. I'm not an Aurn witch just because of my blood." She gave him one last intimidating glare before turning to me with a smile.

"Let's make like a joint and roll, shall we?" She asked. I laughed, despite the severity of the situation I was just in. That was Sadie for you; she could threaten the life out of someone one moment, and say something so stupidly funny the next. I jumped up to join her as she grabbed Silver's arm. Silver was tense; definitely upset.

_Worried. He's worried about her._ Sarah's words traced through my mind, bringing a light smile to my face. Sadie deserved someone like him. Someone who would worry when she was in danger. Someone who would stand up for her. Someone who would protect her.

"And by the way," Sadie started, "I will take care of Kaleo for you. He's a bit of a pest anyway." With a moviestar smile, Sadie embraced Silver, grabbed hold of me, and disappeared in an instant.

* * *

**A/N:** Ew, I'm brain dead. You'll understand all the references about the Last Light and the Cousins soon...I hope. I'm super busy...so I don't know how much longer it'll take to get to that part.

jai


	11. A Little Thing Called an Explanation

**A/N:** alrighty, so that last chapter wasn't too good. And I know it. Oh well. So today, I'm writing all in Sadie's PoV...because I want to. And because there are a lot of things that need to be explained, and it would be kinda hard to do so from anyone else's pov.

* * *

**A Little Thing Called An Explanation**

I dropped Lyssia off at her house, all fake smiles and cheerfulness. Inside, I was hurting. Fighting off a mental projection as strong as Nikolas's had left me with some serious injuries- even though they couldn't be seen. I knew that Silver could sense them, though. Maybe that's why he was being so quiet and antisocial.

I opened the windows in my bedroom and snuck a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "What's wrong?" I asked. His face went stony, and he shook his head. I raised my eyebrow, walking over to him. I made to embrace him, and he pulled away. Hurt crossed my face as I tried to hug him again. This time, he disappeared from in front of me, popping up far behind me instead. Fat, angry tears made their way down my face.

"So that's the way it's gonna be?" I spat. My hands were shaking from my anger. Silver just looked at me without saying anything at all. I glared at him, whipping away my tears. A heavy breeze came in through my window, reminding me to control myself. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

Everything that had happened tonight had unleashed my mother's worst nightmare: my powers. Apparently, my cousins and I were special for some reason. I knew there was a prophecy about us, but I didn't know what it was. From what my mother said, we aren't just your normal witches. We aren't _just_ a vampire hunter, or _just_ a healer. We posses a huge, ancient power. So far, none of my cousins have shown their powers. Apparently, what I had been through tonight fully unleashed mine.

My knees gave out beneath me, dropping me to the floor. I brought my knees up and placed my arms across them, placing my head on top. Nikolas's attack should have killed me. It was meant to find the person's worst fear and turn it against them. Eventually, the victim would take their own life to stop the illusion. Somehow, I was able to fight the illusion off. As far as I knew, no one had ever done that before.

_The prophecy's coming true. I can't let her know..._

My head shot up. I had just unintentionally read Silver's mind. "Tell me the prophecy." I demanded. Silver's eyes widened in shock.

"You read my mind." He stated. I glared at him.

"That's besides the point," I replied. "I want to know the prophecy. And you're going to tell me."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know, really short. And it took so long to update. Sigh. I'm completely busy with all of my other school crap.

Here's a contest for you all:

I can't think of what the prophecy should be (or how to word it). The person who leaves the best prophecy in their review will have their prophecy put in my story.

**Conditions:**

-The prophecy must involve the falling of the Last Light first.

-It must include all four cousins.

-Also, it must include a reason why the vamps would want to turn them.

Good luck!


	12. The Long Awaited Prophecy

A/N: Okay, so I basically fell off the edge of the earth for a couple of months there. Ahh, thats what tennis season does to you.

* * *

**The Long Awaited Prophecy**

**(Sadie's POV)**

I tapped my foot impatiently, my arms firmly crossed against my chest. "Well?" I

demanded. Sliver was looking at me apprehensively. To be quite honest, it was annoying me to no end.

"Fine." He sighed dramatically.

"_Cousins born in the hidden light, covered in the Vampire's Moon, will be those who hold the key. A daughter from each branch, Light, Vida, Smoke, and Aurn will control the Goddess's Gifts. Light is the purest, holding the power of Love; she must be the first to fall. Next is Vida, driven off Revenge and powered by Hate; she will destroy herself. Smoke falls for Disbelief; her Hope is her greatest power. Aurn is the most powerful of all, driven off pure Strength; a gift from the Gods. If the Vampire's Moon disappears on the sixteenth birthday of the last born before the Cousins can be changed by passion, all vampire-kind will be destroyed_."

I stared blankly at him. "Um...what?"

"Basically, you four were born on the same day; the day of the Vampire's Moon. Happens once a year, some kind of solar lunar eclipse or other. I don't really know." Silver admitted with a shrug. "Now, Light was the first to be born, and she was gifted with the power of love. She had to be, and was, the first to change. Vida was second born. She's still mad that Nikolas changed her sister, so eventually that anger is going to get her changed. Smoke, although you probably haven't realized it, has already fallen in love with a vampire."

I gaped at Silver. "...Okay.." _But she hates vampires..._

"Then there's you. You _know_ you're stronger than your cousins, so don't try to deny it. You should have died tonight, Sadie. You're Strength saved you. You control the elements, if you haven't realized it yet. You are the youngest, and if all of the Cousins, yourself included, haven't been changed by the waning of the Vampire's Moon in the hour of your birth, all vampires will cease to exist."

I paused to consider what he said. "You mean...if I don't get turned by my birthday...you'll die?" Silver's face became unreadable. Tears shown in my eyes, and I lifted my hair off my neck. "Then change me now."

* * *

**(Lyssia Vida's POV)**

I paced around my bedroom nervously. Something was wrong, but I couldn't quite tell

what. My brows knitted together in concern and anger.

Sadie was hurt. I _knew _it somehow. She hurt herself when she came to save me. _She shouldn't have come. I could handle Nikolas myself._ I thought defiantly.

"Lyssia, don't be foolish." I turned quickly to see a disapproving look on my sister's face. "If Sadie didn't show up, Nikolas would have changed you. Or bonded you, which would have been the same as killing you."

"Well then maybe I should have let him, Sarah." I growled. My sister's eyes flashed in anger.

"Never say that." She hissed, shooting me a glare. As if she couldn't stand to be in my presence any longer, she disappeared.

Rage seemed to grow in my chest. I could feel it expanding, flowing through my veins until it filled my entire body. I smashed my hand flat against my mirror, shattering it.

_As she gazed upon a shattered youth / A shattered mirror showed the shattered truth._

The poem came unbidden to my head. They were the trigger. Quickly, I armed myself

with as many knives as I could and stormed out of the house with only one intention : To kill Nikolas.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked it! R&R please. 


End file.
